


Captain's Orders

by IZKitty



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Siren!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZKitty/pseuds/IZKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the captain of your own crew of pirates, you strive to protect your fellow plunderers by eliminating any threat to their lives. But what happens when one of those very monsters turns out to have a soft side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> If the tag wasn't warning enough, this story involves Danny as a siren, so if that's not your thing, move along, nothing to see here. If it is, then enjoy!~
> 
> Also, just for those unfamiliar with the terms here, (y/n) = your name, (h/c) = hair color, and (f/c) = favorite color.

The rolling waves crashed against the sides of your mighty ship as the salty sea air swept your (h/c) hair around your shoulders. You were a well-known captain of those waters, mainly for your odd kindness to your crew and those you came into contact with. No other captain had promised what you did. Equal wages, fair and fitting punishments, and even extra rations for those who went above and beyond were luxuries that were typically unseen in the pirate business. These reasons, along with other good deeds, were the reason you had obtained the name (y/n) the Kind.

That day, you and your crew were on a special mission; a siren in the area was terrorizing sailors and luring many to their death, and you planned to put a stop to it. You kept a lookout at the helm of the ship, waiting for the signal to plug your ears to avoid falling under the creature’s spell.

“Siren dead ahead, captain!” The booming voice from the crow’s nest jolted you into action, and you swiftly pulled out a set of earplugs, inserting them into your ears before turning to make sure your crew had done the same. Once everyone was securely deaf to the siren’s melodies, you took the wheel of the ship and turned in the direction of the beast.

As you got closer, you could finally see the monster in question. It looked like a man in most aspects from its head to its torso, with long, frizzy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. But under its hips, a bright blue tail replaced its legs. It also had webbed fingers, and blue scales ran up the sides of its forearms. The siren noticed your ship drawing closer, and it gave the approaching helm a toothy grin, exposing its fangs to you.

The creature seemed unaware of your inability to hear as it opened its mouth and began to sing its siren call. However, thanks to your earplugs you were only able to see its lips move as you zoned in on the monster. The siren realized it was in trouble, but before it could dive back into the water and escape, you signaled for the crew to cast out the net and capture the beast.

A cheer rang out amongst the crew as they hauled the monster onto the ship. “Let’s slit its throat and end its misery,” your right hand man, named Louis, mouthed to you. Holding a finger up in pause, you reached into your pocket and pulled out a collar-like object, quickly securing it around the siren’s neck. Once the device was in place, you gave the signal to the crew to remove their earplugs.

The siren saw its opportunity and attempted to sing again. But as it opened its mouth, it realized its voice was gone, the collar hindering it of all speech. The creature scratched at the neckwear, but it held fast, and after a while, the siren slumped its shoulders in defeat.

Now able to be heard, Louis spoke aloud to you. “Your orders, captain? Shall we show this monster what happens when it messes with the wrong pirate?”

“No,” you replied softly. “I have other plans for this beast. I know of a man who collects oddities in the next town over who would kill for a catch such as this. We will trade it to him instead, and it should fetch a pretty penny.” Glancing over at your crew, you then said, “There is a large tank beneath the deck where we will store it until then. I want you men to move the beast down there.”

The crew wasted no time following your command, taking the net in their strong hands and hauling the siren under the deck to the tank in question. You watched as they dragged the monster down through the trapdoor, and couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of sadness as it stared at you with its big, brown eyes. Shaking off the notion, you then ordered for a full speed ahead towards the town where you would sell the siren and collect your reward.

~~~

The trip was expected to last a couple of days, so, in celebration of the capture of the beast, you gave your crew the rest of those days off. As the men drank and celebrated, you took that time to go to the siren’s glass tank, which was roughly eight feet in height and about 24 feet in diameter, to inspect the creature more thoroughly. Once it noticed your arrival, it emerged from the far end it was sulking in, and swam up to place its hands on the glass, its wide eyes practically pleading with you.

“Don’t give me that look,” you scolded, resting your hands on your hips. “I know what you’re capable of, and you won’t be tricking me anytime soon.”

The siren sighed - or rather, let a bubble of air escape its lips - and nodded as if it understood. Crossing its arms, the beast sat on the floor of the tank, balancing on the bottom of its tail. It surely didn’t look happy. Then again, how could you blame it? You were planning on selling it to someone who would most likely put it on display in a shop somewhere.

“Look, I honestly don’t want to do this to you. But with your history, you really leave me no choice,” you explained. “I have to put the safety of my men and other pirates like me before the life of a merciless killing machine.”

At your words, the siren angrily shook its head. You stared at it, a bit confused, wondering what had made it so livid. Unfortunately, it couldn’t speak, and therefore, communication seemed impossible. Thinking quickly, you reached over to a nearby desk and picked up a quill and a piece of parchment.

Seeming to understand your intentions, the creature swam up to the top of the tank and reached out for the items in your hands with its webbed fingers. You stood next to the tank and offered it the writing instruments, which the beast snatched up and immediately began to write with. After a few minutes, it handed the parchment back to you, a mixed look of pride and pure smugness on its face.

You glanced at the words that it had scribbled down, unsure whether or not it was telling the truth. “So what you mean to say is that the men you killed attacked you first?” you asked, looking up at the siren. Crossing its arms and laying them on the edge of the tank, the creature smiled and nodded in confirmation to your question.

You sighed deeply and sank down into a nearby chair. “Great, just perfect,” you muttered, running a hand over your face in frustration. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but it turns out that the only captain that can catch a siren also happens to be one that is known for their kindness. I don’t fully believe you, but needless to say, you have my attention.” You stood from the chair and approached the siren, staring up at it with your arms firmly crossed against your chest. “We have three days to make it to the city where we will sell you. Prove to me by then that you are not the monster that other pirates have painted you as, and you will win your freedom.”

Enlightened by your words, the siren happily grabbed for the parchment to write once more. It scribbled for a few moments before handing you the paper back, and you quickly read what was written. “‘Three days is all I need,’ huh? Well, for your sake, I hope so.” You looked down at the paper again to realize that it had also written down its name. “Dan...not the fanciest name for a creature of the sea,” you added with a smirk.

Dan rolled his eyes at you, an irritated huff following after. He then gave you a more hopeful look, pointing at his collar as if to ask for you to remove it. “I don’t think so,” you replied. “You haven’t exactly proven yourself just yet. I need more than a name and a promise. Until then, I don’t quite feel like being tricked into drowning.”

Another angry sigh blew past Dan’s lips, and he submerged underwater, going right back to the far side of the tank to sulk. “Hope you come up with an idea soon,” you admitted softly, shaking your head as you exited the room. “I don’t want innocent blood on my hands.”

~~~

As the days passed on, you spent every hour not dedicated to sleeping, eating, or commanding the ship getting to know the siren named Dan. In spite of the situation, he seemed to enjoy your company, swimming up to you excitedly whenever you entered the room, and wearing a sorrowful frown when you left. You promised yourself that you wouldn’t get too close, but it was impossible with Dan’s colorful personality. You had no idea that a mute siren could be so much fun to pal around with. The crew began to question your motives when they noticed you spending more time with Dan than with them, but you were oblivious to their queries. You were determined to get both sides of the story, and would do whatever it took to do so.

With his limited speech, Dan managed to explain to you with his writing that his haunting songs, such as the one he had tried to use on you and your crew, were meant to drive intruders away from his home, rather than lead them to their demise. However, a few sailors had immediately bombarded him with harpoons the second they had noticed his presence, and it was only then that he had pulled the ace from his sleeve and used a more deadly melody. Never before had you heard of a siren trying to lure ships away from their location, and it was a fact that both astounded and intrigued you. Dan certainly was the most docile sea creature you had ever come across.

On the final day of the trip, you found yourself in Dan’s company once more, chatting with the siren. Or rather, you were speaking, and he was happily writing responses. After a while, you sighed and stood from your place in the chair next to the tank. “Well, we will be arriving into town by tomorrow, and unfortunately, you haven’t done much to prove your innocence.”

Dan’s elated expression quickly grew panicked, and his hands folded together in a pleading notion. You ignored his pleas, turning your back to the siren. “No, I’m afraid that I have no choice but to sell you. There’s no other way to convince me that you’re not a monster. Unless…” You turned around to face Dan, and surprised him by stripping your outer layer of clothes off, revealing a bathing suit underneath.

Standing on the nearby chair, you placed both of your hands on the rim of the tank and stared into his dark brown eyes. “I have one simple test for you. In these past few days, I have gotten to know you, and I believe that you are not as monstrous as originally thought. I hope for my sake, and yours, that you will prove my assumptions correct.” With that, you took a deep breath and dove headfirst into the water.

Just as you were about to swim to the surface to breathe, you saw Dan quickly approaching you. Your body tensed, and you instinctively reached for the handle of the dagger that you had hidden on your person prior to the experiment. His scaled arms wrapped around your waist, but before you could draw your weapon, he shocked you by leading you to the surface of the water. You took a deep breath of air before looking at Dan, who gave you a cheeky grin as he held onto your waist.

“All right, you’ve proven your point,” you said with a smirk, pushing him away playfully. “Now stop trying to feel me up.” Dan swam away from you and blushed, embarrassed by your teasing accusation. Glancing at the collar around his neck, you motioned for him to come closer. He complied, and you reached around the back of his neck, unclasping the device and twirling it around your finger.

It was Dan’s turn to motion to you, pointing at the water to indicate that you should submerge with him. Knowing that sirens could not speak properly above the water, you nodded in understanding and dove back down. Once you were both under the surface, he spoke. “Thank you, no one has ever trusted me this much before,” he said gratefully, his deep, melodic voice sending a shiver through your body.

Resurfacing quickly, you gave him a kind smile. “Don’t mention it. Like I said before, I only punish those who deserve it. And clearly, you don’t. The only question now is how do I help you escape?” You and Dan both grew quiet, treading water as you tried to come up with a way to free him without alerting the crew. Suddenly, a thought popped into your head, and you gave Dan a cunning smile. “I think I have an idea.”

~~~

The following day, the ship pulled into port, and as one half of the crew dropped the anchor, the others took to the task of hauling up the tank that held the innocent siren, a strong net tethered down around the top to stop him from simply jumping out and diving into the sea. You followed behind them, your steps taking on an air of authority as you approached the man who was waiting for you by the dock. “Here is the siren I promised you. Now, for the payment…” You held out your hand, expecting the sleazy-looking man to drop a bag of coins into your open palm.

“Yes, yes, of course. But first, I must make sure that the creature is in good health. You said it would be unharmed, after all,” the collector replied, wringing his hands in anticipation. You gave him a curt nod, walking over to the tank with him as he eyed Dan greedily. The collar was back around Dan’s neck, so as to not inform the crew to your plan, and he stared at you with fear in his eyes as the collector sized him up.

After a few moments, the greasy trader turned back to you with a toothy grin. “Yes, it is a fine specimen. It will look lovely as a figurehead on the ship of one of my clients.” At those horrifying words, Dan took that as his cue to get out of there, turning and ramming as quickly as he could against the back of the tank.

Louis chuckled at the siren’s attempt at escape. “The damn fool is wasting its time. That glass is too thick for a bull to charge through. There’s no way in Hell that it will ever-” A loud smash jolted everyone to attention. The crew stared in shock as the side of the tank gave away almost effortlessly, and Dan quickly rode the tide of flooding water out onto the dock and into the sea below. The last thing you saw was the flash of his tail as he swam away. Everyone stood and stared at each other, unsure of what had just happened.

You feigned shock as you watched Dan escape, trying to hold back your smug grin of satisfaction. What the crew didn’t know was that the night before, you had purposefully chiseled an unidentifiable fault in the glass, just thick enough for Dan to easily break through and make his getaway. The whole thing played off as a freak accident, and after a brief outburst from the potential buyer, you packed up and set sail again, your conscience clear knowing that Dan was safe.

~~~

A few days later, you were sitting in your quarters, mapping out the coordinates of trading ships and their sailing patterns to choose the proper method of striking them down and looting them. While you were considered a ‘nice’ pirate, you were still a pillager by all other standards, and even the kindest of pirates had a quota to meet. As you worked, you didn’t hear the sound of the door opening, nor the footsteps of your approaching right hand man. He dropped a heavy hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump in shock and nearly spill ink all over your maps. “You know, captain,” he said slowly. “I’ve been going over the previous day’s...incident, and things just aren’t adding up in my mind.”

You swallowed heavily before turning to him. “What are you talking about, Louis?” you asked as questionably as possible. The muscled man crossed his tattooed arms and scowled at you, and you fought back the urge to cower in your seat.

“I mean that someone must have helped the beast escape,” he replied, a bitter tone to his voice. “And seeing as you spent so much time with it…” He paused and whistled towards the door, and two more of your crew members appeared. One was holding a strong rope in his hands, and your gaze moved back and forth between them and Louis nervously. “It’s obvious that you are not fit to run this ship. I’ve talked it over with the others, and they believe that I would make a much better captain than you.”

At his words, you jumped into a standing position, brandishing your sword as the others did the same. You were a skilled sword fighter, but three against one were pretty poor odds, and despite your best efforts, they quickly disarmed you and pinned you to the floor, tying your hands behind your back. “This is mutiny!” you cried as you struggled against the bonds. “After everything I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me?!”

Louis simply shrugged and smirked as the two crewmen hauled you to your feet, leading you up to the deck of the ship. “You may be fair, but fairness won’t get you far in this business.” He snapped his fingers, and the burly men pushed you to the edge of the boat, giving you a second to look over at the dark blue waters before a shove to your back sent you tumbling over into the unforgiving depths. In your shock, you had missed the opportunity to take a proper breath of air before your head was submerged, and you panicked as you tugged at the ropes holding your hands together. Your vision grew dim as your short supply of air ran out, and just before everything faded to black, you saw the blurry figure of something swimming up to you. It reached your sinking form and grabbed ahold of your shoulders as you slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~

A hard press to your chest shocked you awake, and you quickly shot up from your laying position, hacking up a mouthful of water and struggling to catch your breath. You looked around the shore of the island that you were currently resting on, confused as to why you hadn’t drowned. Then, you noticed the relieved-looking siren by your side, and the memory of the blurred figure swimming to your rescue came flooding back.

“D-Dan?” you croaked, your voice nearly gone and your throat itching from the sting of the salty sea water. He gave you a kind smile and hugged you close to him, and you sat in silence before awkwardly hugging him back. “Thank you,” you whispered softly, and his grip around your waist tightened.

Once he pulled away, Dan gave you a questioning look, as if to ask what had happened. Giving a shaky sigh, you quickly told him everything, and his expression was torn between infuriated for the crew leaving you to die, and guilty for getting you caught up in that mess to begin with. After a pause, you smiled and ruffled his mop of messy brown hair. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad to see you.” You blushed as you quickly added, “I-I mean, I’m glad to see that you’re okay.” It was then that you noticed that that he was still wearing the muting collar, and you leaned forward to remove it. Once he was free, Dan rubbed his neck and sighed in relief, giving you a thankful smile.

“Don’t mention it. It’s the least I can do for you after saving my life. Hey, how did you know I was in trouble, anyway?” Dan blushed and avoided your gaze, and you stared at him, confused by his sudden nervousness. “Wait...were you following my ship?” He finally looked up at you and nodded, the color never leaving his face. Smiling at his embarrassed behavior, you playfully nudged his shoulder. “Hey, I’m not complaining. If it weren’t for you, I would have been a goner.” You then leaned closer to Dan, your cheeks tinted pink. “I know I’ve already said it, but...thank you.”

Dan moved a bit closer as well, and your blush deepened as his gaze flicked down to your lips and back into your eyes. Suddenly, he closed the gap and sealed his lips against yours. Your eyes went wide in surprise before they fluttered shut, and you kissed him back passionately. His scaled arms snaked around your waist, pulling you against his body as you ran your hands through his tangled hair. After a while, you both pulled back, and Dan smiled cunningly as you tried to catch your breath, still a bit shaken from the near-death experience you had endured.

“Dan...I have nowhere else to go. I’m a wanted criminal in most parts of the world, my crew has abandoned me, and you’re my only companion. I want to dedicate my time to you, but…” You hesitated and looked down at his bright blue tail, and he followed your gaze, his face expressing his understanding to the problem at hand. Dan’s head then snapped up, as if he had just remembered something, and he grinned before taking your hands in his, leading you down to the rolling waves as you began to protest. “Dan, you know I can’t breathe underwater! Hell, I think I proved that point just a little while ago,” you said with a hint of worry lacing your voice. But Dan shook his head and gave you a look that said ‘trust me,’ so you nodded as he pulled you into the water, stopping just as the waves reached your waistline.

Once you were in a suitable place for Dan’s liking, he held up a finger as if to say ‘wait here,’ and with a loud splash, he disappeared under the water. You stood alone for a long time, feeling like a fool as your already soaked clothes clung to your skin and the murky sea floor sunk into your boots, leaving you firmly locked in place. Just as you thought that Dan had abandoned you, another splash indicated his return, and in his hand he held a dripping, dark green plant.

Before you could ask, Dan offered you the plant, and you took it cautiously, feeling the sopping wet texture of it as you grimaced slightly. Looking up at Dan, he let out a disgruntled huff before miming eating something, and your heart dropped when you realized that you were expected to eat the disgusting thing. Swallowing in fear, you slowly brought the slimy plant to your lips, holding your nose as you choked it down. Even with your taste hindered, you could feel the tendrils of the plant squeaking against your teeth, and the salty flavor still held strong even after it slid into your stomach.

“What the Hell was-!” You started to shout, but before you could yell at the grinning siren any further, you clutched at your throat as your voice was lost. At first, you thought that it was payback for taking Dan’s voice from him, but a tingling sensation in your legs quickly debunked that theory. You gasped as you felt your teeth grow longer and sharpen slightly, and you looked down at your arms to realize that they were quickly developing (f/c) scales. The spaces between your fingers became webbed together, and you looked down at your hips to find that your legs had fused into one long (f/c) tail.

Once the tingling died down, you gave your new body a once over and grinned, looking up at Dan with the smile never leaving your face. He smirked and pointed at the water, telling you that you should submerge with him. You complied and dove down under the waves, and you took a deep breath, feeling your body take in the water effortlessly and filter out the liquid, leaving behind a pocket of oxygen in your system.

Looking down at your old clothes, you smirked at Dan and said, “Guess I won’t be needing these anymore.” Even your voice had changed, its tone lighter and more melodic. While your pants and boots had abandoned your new form once your tail had appeared, you were still wearing a shirt and large jacket, along with a bright red bandana in your hair. Working quickly, you shed the clothes off while Dan watched, a blush spreading across his cheeks once more. After you had undressed, you twirled in the water surrounding you, a giggle escaping your lips. “This is amazing!” you cried happily as you swam up to Dan, and he held his arms out to embrace you as he had before.

“I’m glad you accepted the change so well. I figured this was the easiest solution to our problem,” he said with a smirk, and you sighed in content and nuzzled closer to his chest. As you floated in the water with him, Dan began to sing to you, his voice calm and relaxing, but instead of falling under the spell, you found yourself falling for him instead.

“I couldn’t be happier than I am right now,” you admitted softly as he finished the song, blushing as you looked up at Dan and pulling him in for another loving kiss. You then moved away, smirking and swimming out of his grasp as he chuckled and gave chase. He was much faster than you, and quickly caught up, grabbing onto your wrist gently and spinning you around as you giggled and held him close.

“So...what should we do now? We sirens are immortal, you know, so we’ve got all the time in the world,” Dan said, brushing your (h/c) hair back as it floated around your face.

You thought for a moment, before a wicked grin crossed your features, your new fangs glinting as you looked up at him. “Well, I know the whereabouts of some tasty traitors who will just flip when they see the new me. Care to pay them a visit?” Dan’s smile matched your own as he nodded eagerly, and the two of you swam out in search of your old ship hand in hand.


End file.
